


Those were... Unexpected

by blackedoutsky



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, hyunjin talked abt his exes to ji, hyunjins fool, hyunsung doing bfs tingz, jisung is a fool, jisung is kinda tsundere, minor seungbin, semi indonesian local fic, they cursed a lot lmao, they went to fight to save changbin, yes hyunsung is that bratty highschool students
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackedoutsky/pseuds/blackedoutsky
Summary: Banyak hal tak terduga yang Jisung alami hari itu.





	Those were... Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> college sucks. im stressed. and here i am wrote another shitty hyunsung fic again for my coping mechanism in dealing with stress :-/ haha

Sepatu kets berwarna putih yang sudah terlihat kusam namun masih cukup layak digunakan itu terbalut di kaki-kakinya. Menggema hingga di lorong sekolah akibat timbul dari gerakan langkahnya yang antusias. Sang pemakai sepatu rupanya terlihat sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang baik hari itu, terbukti ketika berbagai sapaan dilontarkan sebagai bentuk verbal rasa antusiasnya. Dari berbagai macam orang, ada yang membalas dengan raut bingung (biasanya yang membalas seperti ini memang tak kenal dengannya, tapi ia tetap masa bodoh), sekedar mengulas senyum, atau membalas sapaannya seperti, "_Oi, Jisung_!"

Jisung— si pemilik sepatu kusam itu— bahkan tak segan memberi para guru yang berpapasan dengannya sebuah senyum. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik daripada perlakuannya sehari-hari. Memilih kabur ketika sejauh mata memandang tetiba menemukan guru-guru dari lawan arah sudah terpasang raut wajah yang Jisung sudah sangat hafal diluar kepala, yaitu siap untuk menyemprotnya; entah perihal rambut yang jarang dicukur, baju sekolah yang tidak pernah dimasukkan, telat masuk kelas, atau bahkan hal sepele seperti jajan sembarangan. Astaga, dia sudah mau naik ke kelas dua belas, kenapa juga gurunya peduli pada apa saja yang ia makan. Mungkin, hari itu Jisung merasa sedang bosan kabur dan malas mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk menghindar, jadi ketika saat berpapasan dengan salah satu guru, beliau akhirnya mau repot untuk menceramahinya, dan dengan sangat _tumben_ Jisung memilih untuk mendengarkannya secara sukarela (walau berujung hanya masuk kuping kanan lalu keluar begitu saja menuju kuping kirinya).

Ketika gurunya pun usai berceramah— lihatlah bahkan beliau sudah terbatuk-batuk hingga beberapa air liurnya muncrat ke wajah _ganteng_ Jisung, berujung ia hanya membalas dengan cengiran jenakanya. Sebenarnya tak begitu peduli apa isi ceramahnya, toh otak bebalnya akan lagi-lagi mengulanginya sampai entah kapan, tapi, biarlah, meski Jisung dikenal sebagai Top Lima Anak Badung di Sekolah, setidaknya ia masih punya sopan santun untuk tidak melawan guru yang di depannya berbicara.

Oke, lupakan soal ceramah. Rasa antusias Jisung yang sudah tertanam sejak bel tanda pulang dibunyikan itu rupanya tak kunjung sirna walau sempat mengalami sedikit hambatan. Ada beberapa agenda yang akan ia jalani sepulang sekolah bersama pacarnya menjadi salah satu bukti penyebab riangnya bocah dengan rambut coklat hampir panjang seleher itu. Langkahnya bertolak menuju gerbang. Kilat binar dimatanya hadir ketika ia sudah mendapati pemandangan punggung lebar pacarnya disana, dengan penampilan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Jisung. Ia pun berlarian kecil, menepuk pelan bahunya (atau tidak sengaja terlalu keras) ketika yang ditepuk ternyata mengaduh.

"Sakit, ya, bangs—"

"Apa bangsat?"

"Lah, lo. Lama banget, anjir!"

Jisung hanya meringis ketika lawan bicara malah balas menepuk bahunya, "sakit, bego."

"Ya, sama!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

Jisung hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menggamit lengan lelaki disampingnya, berniat meledek ketika pacarnya itu malah merajuk tidak jelas dengam mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Katanya preman sekolah. Dipukul sama gue aja masa sakit, gak sengaja pula."

"Ya, kaya lo bukan preman aja, bego."

Jisung tertawa, ah, lucu benar memang pacarnya ini. Wajahnya memang tak mencerminkan preman, sih, terlalu tampan untuk mendapat kandidat preman sekolah dari anak-anak sekolah maupun guru, tapi, ya, memang kadar nakalnya itu, lho, kadang bisa membuat semua orang menggelengkan kepala. Kalau yang macam Jisung saja sudah sering kedapatan ceramah guru-guru, bayangkan saja bagaimana lelaki disampingnya ini. Kalau malas membayangkan, ya, sudah, pokoknya sekitar tiga atau empat kali lipatnya dari Jisung, lah.

"Tadi gue abis ngikut pelajaran sampe selesai, dong. Makanya lama." ujarnya bangga untuk membuka konversasi, "emangnya lo." lanjutnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Halah tumben," balas si lawan bicara, nadanya meremehkan, tapi Jisung tahu itu hanya bercanda.

"Masuk kelas lo. Nanti bego, udah mau kelas dua belas juga."

Tidak mengidahkan ledekan Jisung, lelaki di sampingnya pilih untuk terus berjalan. Langkah masing-masing bertambah semakin jauh dari huru-hara suasana sekolah di waktu pulang. Ramai dan sesak. Karena ada agenda yang harus dijalani, Jisung tak bertolak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Melainkan ke rumah si lelaki disampingnya, oleh karena itu mereka berakhir berjalan kaki berdua mengingat rumah si lawan bicara tak begitu jauh apabila ditempuh dengan jalan kaki.

"Nanti jadi?" tanyanya, Jisung balas mengganguk.

Tangan Jisung yang semula menggamit dibiarkan terlepas ketika si lawan bicara tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, membuat Jisung memandanginya dengan raut wajah bingung ketika yang lain kini sibuk membongkar sesuatu di dalam tas. Setelah urusan bongkar-membongkar selesai, sebuah benda yang berada di genggamannya kini berpindah ke tangan Jisung.

"Hyunjin, anjing..." lirih Jisung tak lupa dengan umpatannya, karena ia betul-betul tak berekspetasi saat lelaki itu akan memberinya sebuah anting yang sama dengan milik lelaki lain yang barusan ia panggil Hyunjin, sama dengan yang sudah tertindik di daun telinganya. Sebuah anting berbentuk bintang emas yang didalamnya berisikan resin warna hitam dengan hiasan _glitter_ berwarna perak di atasnya.

"Anjing, lo, ya. Katanya waktu itu nggak mau samaan, ujung-ujungnya beliin gue yang sama juga!" cecar Jisung lagi, merasa sebal dan senang disaat yang bersamaan. Ia terkesiap untuk beberapa saat. Jisung tahu betul Hyunjin termasuk ke dalam golongan orang yang paling anti untuk memakai barang-barang _couple_. _Norak_, katanya. Waktu itu, inginnya Jisung juga membeli anting yang sama dengan Hyunjin, tetapi lelaki itu malah tak memperbolehkannya, terlalu seperti orang pacaran katanya. Padahal memang dirinya dan Jisung tengah pacaran, kenapa pula harus bilang, "_kaya__ orang pacaran,_" yang berujung membuat Jisung makan hati sendiri kalo diingat-ingat, membuat dia agak uring-uringan dengan penolakan Hyunjin. _Jangan-jangan dia malu punya pacar kaya gue_.

Tapi, lihat sekarang, bahkan lelaki itu sudah cengengesan tidak jelas melihat wajah terkejut Jisung yang masih tercetak disana, "Jelek lo. Udah, ayo, buruan nanti keburu malem,"

"Lo, tuh, ya. Malesin banget, Jin. Sumpah."

"Malesin-malesin tapi sayang, kan?" godanya sembari meraih tangan Jisung untuk ia sematkan di antara jari-jarinya. Ketika Jisung ingin menepisnya, Hyunjin menahannya lebih dahulu agar tak terlepas dari genggamannya. Agar radiasi hangat yang sudah tersebar tidak tiba-tiba hilang.

"Bacot, makan tuh sayang!"

Perjalanan yang melibatkan dua orang _selengean_ tersebut lengkap disertai percakapan yang tak pernah luput dari berbagai umpatan (maaf, ya. Kebiasaan) itu terus berlanjut hingga keduanya telah sampai pada tujuan. Keduanya langsung merangsek pergi ke kamar Hyunjin ketika rumah tersebut tak ditemui ada tanda-tanda kehidupannya.

"Loh, nyokap bokap belom balik juga?" tanya Jisung seraya menaruh tasnya di bawah dekat meja belajar Hyunjin. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur sang empu rumah. Matanya fokus memandangi Hyunjin yang tengah sibuk membereskan baju, buku-buku komik, serta handuk yang Jisung yakin lupa dijemur itu berserakan di lantai.

"Belom. Lupa kali sama gue jadi nggak balik-balik," jawab Hyunjin asal.

"Ngawur, ah."

"Mandi dulu sana," tawar Hyunjin.

"Yah, gue gak bawa baju ganti," jawabnya. Aduh, benar, Jisung baru ingat ia lupa membawa baju baju ganti yang seingatnya sudah ia siapkan di atas kasur. Pantas saja, tas sekolah miliknya terasa ringan saat dibawa.

"Alesan mulu, lo. Tinggal minjem baju gue, udah buruan sana," titah Hyunjin lagi.

"Aduh, iya-iya," balas Jisung, langkahnya gontai menuju ke kamar mandi (maklum ia bukan tipe orang yang senang membasuh badan di ruangan lembab itu), namun sebelum tubuhnya masuk, ia menolehkan lagi kepalanya ke arah Hyunjin, "Jin, minjem handuk. Tapi gak mau yang bekas punya lo. Jorok kalo punya lo bekas taro lantai."

Hyunjin mendengus mendengarnya, "Ampun, deh. Bibir tukeran aja mau, giliran handuk doang langsung dibilang jorok."

Inginnya melayangkan sebuah pukulan karena mulut Hyunjin yang suka berbicara seenaknya, alih-alih, Jisung mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada pemuda yang tengah berbaring di kasur itu. Yang diacungi jari tengah hanya tertawa terbahak sebelum ia menuruti perintah Jisung dan membenahi lemarinya untuk mencari sebuah handuk yang baru.

💫💫

Agenda utama yang ditunggu-tunggu Jisung akhirnya sebentar lagi akan segera terlaksana. Sudah lama Jisung berkeinginan untuk menindik telinganya agar terlihat keren seperti Hyunjin, walau awalnya sempat berkontemplasi dengan dirinya sendiri karena resikonya adalah ia akan lebih sering ditegur guru, tapi, ya sudah, masalah itu bisa ia pikirkan belakangan. Yang penting ia senang ketika akhirnya ia bisa memasang anting yang sama dengan Hyunjin. Izin dari sang ibu pun sudah didapat jadi untuk apa lagi ia banyak memikirkan teguran guru.

Toko tindik yang Hyunjin sarankan kepadanya serta biasa ia kunjungi terletak disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota. Milik temannya, katanya. Makanya Hyunjin mau repot-repot mengantarkan Jisung kesini padahal biasanya ia paling malas ketika disuruh berpergian ke pusat perbelanjaan yang selalu ramai ketika menjelang malam. Terlalu bising untuk seorang Hyunjin yang lebih suka pergi mengitari jalanan sepi saat malam entah saat sendiri maupun bersama Jisung, yang lebih suka berbincang hingga larut bersama teman-temannya sampai lupa waktu, yang lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah hanya untuk sekedar bermain konsol _game_ atau tidur sampai terbangun kalau ia merasa lapar.

Jisung melirik sekilas ke arah Hyunjin yang berjalan menyamakan langkahnya disamping. _Duh, lo ngapain, sih, ganteng-ganteng._ Rambutnya disisir rapi, kaus hitam yang melekat ditubuh beserta jaket kulit yang membalut badannya. Pokoknya Hyunjin lebih terlihat seperti manusia yang tak banyak masalah, deh, ketika ia sedang tidak pakai seragam sekolah. _Aduh, makin ganteng_. Saat beberapa pasang mata berkerling genit ke arah mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Hyunjin, sih. Membuat Jisung mendengus sedikit, sebal, dia tuh. Dikira ia tidak melihatnya, apa. Enak sekali pacarnya dijadikan bahan cuci mata. _Mata lo aja sini gue kucek_.

"Kenapa lo liat-liat gue,"

Pandangan Hyunjin masih terpaku ke depan, tapi, suaranya membuat Jisung sedikit tersentak, sepertinya pemuda itu sadar kalau ia tengah dipandangi oleh lelaki yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya. Jisung hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Ck, kok gitu." atensinya kini berpindah menjadi ke arah Jisung.

"Banyak yang genit sama lo, nyet. Sebel banget, pengen gue colok matanya satu-satu."

Bukanya apa, Jisung sadar diri kok. Yang tadi melihat-lihat ke arah Hyunjin hanya sekedar iseng atau betulan terpana memang banyak yang tampan maupun cantik. Kalau sudah begini, dia kan jadi merasa tidak percaya sendiri. Mau menyalahkan Hyunjin, tapi lelaki itu tidak punya salah.

"Barbar banget jadi cowok," balas Hyunjin lagi, sedangkan Jisung mendelik tak suka, tidak sadar diri sekali lelaki di sampingnya ini, "kaya sendirinya nggak aja."

"Lagian yaudah," katanya lagi kelewat santai. Mengundang delikan lagi dari Jisung yang tidak terima hanya dibalas dengan _yaudah_, apa, sih, maksudnya?

"Yaudah, yang penting guenya buat lo seorang,"

_Anjing? Bisa-bisanya dia ngegombal di tengah-tengah mall begini?_

"Bangsat juga, ya, lo." balas Jisung. Mendapati Hyunjin yang terkekeh, tuhkan, untuk apa coba, Jisung tanya. Untuk apa. Apa, sih, yang mau Hyunjin raih dari seorang Jisung.

Masih dengan Jisung yang setengah kesal akibat Hyunjin terlalu banyak terkekeh, keduanya akhirnya sampai di toko tindik yang Hyunjin maksud. Terpana saat melihat papan nama toko tersebut yang cukup keren menurutnya. _The 97 Line Pierce and Tattoo Up!_

Toko tersebut terlihat seperti toko tindik pada umumnya, namun tidak hanya spesialis menindik, mereka sepertinya juga menerima jasa untuk melakukan tato. Furniturnya cukup bagus ketika Jisung sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke toko itu, tampilannya mirip macam kafe-kafe kekinian yang biasa ia jumpai kalau sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Hyunjin. Hanya saja etalasenya berisikan berbagai macam bentuk anting dan foto-foto inspirasi tato, bukan minuman atau makanan. Selera musik sang pemilik juga dinilai lumayan oleh dirinya ketika musik bergenre RnB yang ia hafal mengalun syahdu di telinganya.

Hyunjin kemudian menyuruh Jisung untuk duduk di kursi penunggu yang telah disediakan, sedang Hyunjin tengah berbicara pada kasir, dengar-dengar minta di panggilkan temannya itu. Jisung yang pada dasarnya tak bisa berdiam diri, memilih untuk berkeliling sebentar menuju deretan etalase, bibir membulat penuh— kagum— memandangi anting-anting dalam berbagai warna dan bentuk, juga ketika melihat foto-foto tato yang keren disana. Tiba-tiba membayangi kalau ia ditato bagaimana.

"Ji, sini, nih, kenalin temen gue. Dia yang punya toko ini dan bakal nanganin lo langsung."

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Jisung kini berjalan ke arah Hyunjin. Mengulas senyum dan berjabat tangan ketika temannya Hyunjin mengulurkan tangannya. Sedikit terkesiap saat ia melihat lengan yang dipakai untuk berjabatan dengannya dipenuhi tato.

"Jisung,"

"Chan. Bang Chan. Panggil aja Chan, terserah, sih. _By the way, thanks_, udah mau mampir."

Gila, Jisung pikir ia tengah berjabat dengan malaikat bertato saat paras si Bang Chan ini memenuhi atensinya. Tampan, sih, banget. Mirip wajah-wajah orang barat, walau masih ada _ketumplekan_ lokalnya sedikit. Rasanya kalau ia lama-lama bersanding dengan Hyunjin dan Chan, mungkin ia akan menjadi pihak yang paling menderita. Menderita karena ia tengah merasa yang paling rendah dalam urutan standar ketampanan wajah.

"Kedip, bos," sindir Hyunjin saat Chan sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk menyiapkan alat-alat, Jisung malah masih terperangah di tempat.

"Berisik, ah." sewot Jisung.

Kemudian beralih menjauh dari Hyunjin ketika mendengar Chan sudah memanggilnya. Gilirannya. Ada rasa gentar ketika ini baru pertama kalinya ia menindik telinga. Entah sesakit apa, Jisung pun tak tahu. Melangkah masuk ke sebuah ruangan persegi mirip ruangan di rumah sakit, bedanya disana terdapat lukisan-lukisan terpampang di dinding.

"_It may hurts a bit, and all you have to do is hold 'em pain_. Sampe gue selesai. Bisa, 'kan?" tanya Chan saat tengah memasang masker mulut dan sarung tangan.

Jantung Jisung hanya bisa berdebar semakin keras setelahnya.   
  


Hyunjin dengan segelas milk tea rasa taro lengkap dengan tambahan pudding— yang selalu diolok Jisung seperti, "_preman kok sukanya minuman gini,_"— digenggamannya melirik sekilas kepada jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Cukup suntuk menunggu ketika Jisung tak kunjung selesai, biasanya kalau ia menindik juga tidak selama ini. Jangan-jangan anak itu macam-macam dengan Chan. Tapi, ya, sekurang-ajarnya Jisung pada seseorang, mana mungkin ia kurang ajar pada temannya, apalagi ia baru mengenalnya. Baru Hyunjin ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menengok Jisung, namun urung ketika melihat Jisung berjalan lemas ke arahnya.

"Loh, lo nangis?" tanya Hyunjin setengah khawatir. Sebenarnya bingung, menurutnya pula rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan karena tindikan tidak begitu sakit jauh apabila dibandingkan akibat pukulan orang-orang yang biasa mengenai wajahnya.

Jisung mengganguk lesu, wajahnya memerah ketika Hyunjin menebak alasannya dengan tepat. Ia malu ketahuan menangis di depan umum begini.

"Giliran babak belur sana-sini aja tahan, lo."

"Ya, nggak tau. Gara-gara pertama kali, mungkin," jawab Jisung lesu, "lagian sama aja kali, kaya nggak inget aja pas gue pertama kali babak belur nangisnya udah kaya mau dicabut nyawa."

Hyunjin hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya sembari bergumam, "dasar preman sekolah jadi-jadian." juga dengan sigap mengelap air mata Jisung yang masih sedikit basah dengan ibu jarinya langsung.

"Tunggu bentar, gue ke Chan dulu. Tuh, minum punya lo, udah gue beliin, siapa tau haus." katanya menunjuk ke meja dimana ia meletakkan minuman yang ia belikan untuk Jisung.

Usai membahas transaksi, Hyunjin dan Jisung kemudian melenggang keluar dari toko. Kedua sejoli dengan raut wajah kontras itu kemudian bertolak menuju lahan parkir dimana Hyunjin memarkirkan motornya. Selanjutnya menjalankan agenda lain yang sudah pasti ada di daftar, yaitu mencari makan malam.

Jisung yang sudah terduduk rapi di jok belakang tetiba mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat Hyunjin yang baru saja menerima telepon entah dari siapa itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya dengan ekspresi gelisah. Tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dibicarakan oleh sang lawan bicara di telepon hingga membuat Hyunjin menampakkan ekspresi demikian. Sebuah tanda tanya imajiner tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Jisung.

"Seungmin yang nelpon gue." jawabnya seakan Hyunjin bisa melihat tanda tanya tersebut.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Jisung malah kembali melontarkan tanya, ada bagian di otaknya yang sedikit bekerja keras untuk mengingat sebuah nama, "Seungmin? Kim Seungmin?"

Nama Seungmin yang terucap dari bibir Hyunjin tak begitu asing di ingatannya, kalau memang ini Seungmin yang dimaksudnya, kemungkinan Jisung tahu. Ah, iya, dia baru ingat. Kim Seungmin teman sekelasnya saat ia masih duduk di kelas satu awal. Kim Seungmin yang Jisung tak begitu kenal dekat karena, ya, memang selain lingkaran teman yang berbeda, baik Jisung maupun Seungmin juga tak punya alasan untuk menaruh relasi lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas yang jarang bertegur sapa. Jisung yang pada dasarnya tak begitu membaur dengan golongan murid patuh yang biasanya menempati bangku-bangku di depan kelas, juga Seungmin demikian, keduanya berujung hanya kenal sebatas nama saja.

Sebelum Jisung kembali bertanya, Hyunjin sudah terlebih mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Jisung. Tuhkan, benar.

Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan lain oleh oknum yang tengah duduk di jok belakang itu, sejak kapan Hyunjin mengenal Seungmin? Biasanya, Jisung mengenal hampir semua teman-teman Hyunjin (baik yang di dalam maupun luar lingkungan sekolah) karena otomatis mereka juga menjadi temannya Jisung. Terlalu sering kemana-mana bersama membuat keduanya tentu saling kenal teman satu sama lain. Selagi itu, baik Jisung maupun Hyunjin memang tipe orang yang terbuka untuk masalah pertemanan, tak heran ketika keduanya punya banyak kenalan dari berbagai sudut sekolah.

Sekarang, tentang si Kim Seungmin yang entah darimana kenal dengan Hyunjin ini, menjadi hal yang cukup mengejutkan baginya. Jisung yang pernah sekelas saja tak mempunyai kontak lelaki yang Jisung akui punya paras manis tersebut, apalagi Hyunjin, yang notabenenya tak pernah satu kali pun berada di kelas yang sama dengan si Kim. Ia ragu akan rasa penasarannya bila dijadikan sebagai bahan tanya untuk si Hwang. Inginnya bertanya lanjut, tetapi melihat raut gelisah yang ditampilkan Hyunjin membuat ia urung. Mungkin lain waktu akan ia tanyakan perihal ini.

"Dia barusan ngomong ke gue, minta tolong," ujar Hyunjin dengan helaan napasnya yang terdengar sebelum sebuah helm terpakai di kepalanya, lalu menyalakan mesin beroda dua itu untuk dibawa pergi, "katanya ada yang nyari ribut sama Changbin, deket sekolah."

Satu nama lain yang terdengar familiar, bahkan sangat, membuat Jisung terlonjak untuk tak bisa memendam pertanyaannya lagi, ada berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepala, namun berakhir yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya hanya, "kok bisa, sih?" yang hanya dibalas dengan gedikkan di bahu.

"Kita bantuin, ya? Apa kalo nggak, lo mau gue anter balik dulu?" tanya Hyunjin sedikit menaikan volume suaranya yang teredam oleh helm serta terpaan angin akibat ia mengendarai motornya dengan cukup laju. Jisung juga sedikit mencondongkan badannya agar Hyunjin dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Lo nganter gue, keburu bonyok dia. Udah, gue ikut bantuin." jawab Jisung final.

Hyunjin sudah tak lagi berbicara dan memfokuskan seluruh atensinya ke jalanan. Membelah jalanan ibukota di malam hari yang kebetulan tidak sedang macet.

Pantas Hyunjin langsung ubah raut wajah menjadi gelisah setelah sambungan telepon diputus. Karena ini tentang Changbin, teman satu komplotan Hyunjin dan juga kebetulan cukup kenal baik dengan Jisung, sekaligus kakak kelas mereka berdua, sekaligus orang yang pernah singgah mengisi hati pacarnya alias mantannya itu sebelum Jisung hadir menggantikan sedang dalam kondisi tak beruntung. Sebenarnya, Jisung merasa agak malas ketika menyematkan kata mantan sebelum nama Hyunjin disebut saat berbicara mengenai Changbin. Bukannya ingin sok cemburu atau apa, tapi, fakta adanya begitu. Tak mengerti juga akar rasa malas itu timbul karena apa, mungkin karena Jisung masih belum terbiasa melihat keduanya terlalu akur (tolong, sekali lagi maklum, biasanya seorang mantan dan mantan yang lain tak pernah Jisung lihat seakur dan sedekat mereka). Lagipula, ia sendiri tak punya hak untuk menyuruh keduanya berjaga jarak atas dasar rasa c̶e̶m̶b̶u̶r̶u̶n̶y̶a yang selalu ia sangkal.

Lamunan Jisung buyar setelah suara deru mesin dari motor Hyunjin berhenti, ketika mata tak sengaja diedarkan lalu berhenti pada suatu titik, bibir Jisung membulat kaget.

"Jin, anjir. Itu bukan, sih?" tunjuk Jisung dengan telunjuknya mengarah pada beberapa sosok orang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya seperti sedang berancang-ancang hendak memukul lawannya yang berada di tengah seorang diri.

Dirasa Jisung mendapat tepukan di punggungnya, sedetik berikutnya figur semampai Hyunjin sudah berlarian jauh dari hadapannya.

Agenda tak terduga malam ini: Datang ke klinik.

💫💫

Sial.

Rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di sekitar area pelipis dan pipinya tak kunjung reda bahkan setelah ia mendapat pertolongan di klinik dekat sekolahnya.

Kini Jisung usai menjalani pengobatan, ia diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari ruangan khusus tempat dimana ia diobati. Inginnya menengok Hyunjin di ruangan lain yang terpisah darinya karena kebetulan ruangan Hyunjin dan yang kebetulan lagi berbarengan dengan Changbin itu sedang penuh, jadi Jisung ditempatkan berbeda dari mereka. Namun, para perawat tak memperbolehkan masuk dan menyuruh Jisung untuk lebih baik menunggu hingga prosedur pengobatan yang melibatkan Hyunjin selesai.

Jisung berjalan sambil meringis ke arah ruang tunggu. Kakinya gontai melangkah karena lelah. Perkelahian tadi cukup menguras tenaganya saat ia tahu yang menyerang Changbin mencapai sekitar enam orang. Agak, gila, pikirnya. Kalau Hyunjin dan Jisung telat sedikit saja, kemungkinan besar kakak kelasnya itu bisa saja benar-benar habis di tangan mereka walau ia jago untuk berkelahi sekali pun. Jisung pun masih tak mengerti apa motif dibalik penyerangannya, ia ingat saat Hyunjin bercerita kepadanya, kakak kelasnya itu juga tak pernah lagi terlibat perkelahian apapun sejak sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Jisung? Han Jisung?"

Sebuah suara membangunkan Jisung dari lamunannya, sedikit tersentak ketika Kim Seungmin sudah duduk berjarak dua bangku di kanannya dan menatap Jisung dengan sorot getir di wajahnya. Jisung yakin kalau Seungmin habis menangis dilihat dari matanya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Iya? Lo Seungmin 'kan?

Ada rasa canggung menguar diantara mereka berdua ketika Jisung tak tahu harus bagaimana dihadapan Seungmin yang habis menangis ini, juga Seungmin yang lebih memilih untuk diam setelah mengangguk saat Jisung menyebutkan namanya.

"Lo... ngapain deh disini?" tanya Jisung ragu, teringat Hyunjin yang mengucapkan nama Seungmin di telepon. _Atau jangan-jangan lo ada sangkut-pautnya sama ini semua. Terus mancing gue sama Hyunjin biar ikut babak belur karena kita satu geng sama Changbin. Terus lo mau ngaku dan minta maaf, 'kan!_

_Tapi, nggak mungkin lah. Masa Seungmin gitu. Lagian punya dendam apaan dia sama orang yang kaya Changbin._

"Gara-gara gue... gue minta maaf sama lo sama Hyunjin," cicitnya, tak berani menatap ke arah Jisung.

_Oalah, bangsat_. Jadi benar si Kim Seungmin yang Jisung tahu kesehariannya saat kelas sepuluh ini tak pernah macam-macam sekarang berpindah haluan menjadi anak bandel yang punya dendam dengan teman dan pacarnya? Tak habis kira.

"Anjir, jadi beneran lo yang nyerang kita pake anak buah?" sergah Jisung. Membuat si lawan bicara tersentak mendengar tuduhan Jisung tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Nyerang gimana?" tanya Seungmin bingung.

"Iya, lo yang mau nyerang kita, 'kan? Lo yang ngebuat gue, Hyunjin, sama Changbin jadi gini? Lo kenapa, sih?"

"Jisung gue gangerti maksud lo. Changbin aja pacar gue, masa gue ada nyakitin dia, menurut lo aja kali?"

_Apaan?_

_Pacar?_

_Hah?_

_Coba ulang?_

"Pacar... beneran pacar? Ish, bentar-bentar,"

_Anjing. Salah kira, dong_. _Lagian Seungmin ngomong setengah-setengah_. Jisung memukul kursi yang berada disampingnya. Wajah memerah karena malu. Telah salah mengira Seungmin adalah dalang di balik semua ini. Ingin rasanya ia kabur dari hadapan Seungmin ketika suara miliknya kembali menyapa rungu.

"Lo ngagetin gue. Maksud gue minta maaf tuh, ya, itu. Karena udah mau repot-repot nolong gue sama Changbin sampe lo luka gini." jelas Seungmin, "tadi gue emang pulang rada malem dari sekolah gara-gara ekskul, terus Changbin jemput, eh, gatau gimana tiba-tiba kita dihadang. Ya, gue takut. Gue nyari bantuan. Cuma karena sepi, akhirnya gue muter akal. Jadilah gue nelpon Hyunjin."

Serentetan penjelasan Seungmin seakan menohok habis tuduhan serta perkiraan asal-asalannya. Tengkuk yang tak gatal pun ia usap, merasa bersalah sudah menuduh Seungmin tiba-tiba.

"Eh, maaf banget. Gila, kayanya otak gue tadi ikut ketonjok terus jatoh kali dimana, jadi ngasal banget. Aduh, maaf, ya." ringis Jisung.

Seungmin hanya terkekeh setelahnya, "Abis gue gatau mau minta tolong siapa lagi selain Hyunjin, soalnya, ya, dia emang yang paling deket sama Changbin terus gue juga kenal."

Jisung hanya manggut-manggut. Tadinya, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Seungmin, namun tertahan saat ia menemukan Hyunjin dengan perban di pelipisnya serta bagian mata kirinya, juga beberapa di tangannya. Merasa kasihan karena Hyunjin terlihat lebih berantakan daripadanya, mungkin ia mendapat lawan yang lumayan dibanding Jisung.

"Jin, langsung balik, yuk? Perih banget gue liat lo."

Hyunjin tak merespon tapi ia mengekor di belakang Jisung ketika lelaki itu membawa lengannya untuk ia gamit. Saat berpapasan dengan Seungmin, Jisung pun mengucap pamit tapi tidak dengan Hyunjin, entah, hanya perasaan Jisung saja atau bagaimana, tapi saat ia berbincang dengan Seungmin untuk kembali mengucapkan terima kasih, Jisung merasa Hyunjin tengah berusaha untuk tak terlibat, begitu pula Seungmin yang terus berusaha untuk fokus kepada Jisung. Atmosfir ramah disekeliling yang telah Jisung dan Seungmin bangun seakan berganti menjadi kembali canggung oleh keberadaan Hyunjin.

"Cowok lo masih di dalem, pengunjung udah boleh masuk katanya. Lain kali hati-hati." ucap Hyunjin begitu saja kepada Seungmin lalu ia menarik Jisung agar keduanya pergi dari sana, bahkan sebelum Seungmin sempat berterima kasih langsung kepada Hyunjin.

💫💫

Kedua sejoli yang berhiaskan luka serta perban di wajah itu kini berakhir menghabiskan sisa waktu sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi dengan berbaring sembari mengobrol dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan di atas kasur, kasur milik Hyunjin. Jisung memutuskan ia lebih pilih untuk tinggal semalam di rumah Hyunjin dibanding pulang ke rumahnya sendiri karena tak mau repot menjelaskan kepada ibu perihal wajah _gantengnya_ yang tengah babak belur seperti ini. Kantuk sungguh belum menyerang keduanya ketika suara tawa Hyunjin masih menggelegar di telinganya.

"Anjing, malu. Jangan ketawa mulu dong, lo." sentak Jisung tak terima, refleks ia memukul lengan Hyunjin yang kebetulan terdapat goresan luka disana. Hyunjin meringis serta mengaduh dan berujung membalas memukul Jisung.

"Lagian, ada-ada aja, sih."

Ingin Jisung melakban bibir tebal si Hwang kalau sudah terbahak pasti seperti lupa diri. Namun, bila secuil rasa senang timbul karena bisa membuat Hyunjin tertawa, apalagi dikarenakan olehnya, Jisung bisa apa. Terima kasih, Jisung dan kebodohannya saat ia sempat menuduh Seungmin di klinik yang tidak-tidak, setidaknya gara-gara hal memalukan tersebut pacarnya bisa tertawa bahagia malam ini walau rasa nyeri tak lupa ikut untuk menemani.

"Eh, tapi gue penasaran deh,"

"Apaan?" tawanya sudah tak lagi heboh, tapi kekehan kecil masih bisa Jisung dengar.

"Kok lo nggak ngasih tau gue kalo Changbin sama Seungmin pacaran?" tanya Jisung, mata yang semula memandang ke langit-langit kini beralih ke wajah Hyunjin. Menunggu jawaban dari lelaki di sampingnya.

"Gue juga baru tau minggu kemaren, dia gak banyak cerita. Tau-tau waktu itu mergokin mereka jalan ke parkiran berdua. Anjir, pas gue mastiin, ternyata bener. Dan mereka udah jalan sebulan. Mau ngasih tau lo juga lupa terus."

Jisung bergumam. Malam ini sepertinya ia akan mendadak menjadi reporter gadungan. Ia sedang penasaran akan banyak hal.

"Tapi, aneh banget. Masa Seungmin sama yang modelan kaya Changbin. Dulu inget banget gue pernah sekelas, kayanya dia kalem. Gak neko-neko, ya, pokoknya beda banget, lah, sama kita,"

Hyunjin menjawab santai, seakan ia adalah narasumber yang sudah mendapat skrip untuk menjawab pertanyaan tanpa harus repot memikirkannya lagi, "ya, hati orang mana ada yang tau? Kalo nggak, ya, Changbin jago nyepiknya mungkin,"

"Anjir. Bener, sih. Penasaran dia gimana dapet Seungmin? Kira-kira sama gak kaya waktu mepetin lo?"

"Anjing, kok jadi gue?" Hyunjin mendelik tak suka, dan Jisung hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Iya-iya, ish. Biasa aja, dong!" 

Melihat raut Hyunjin yang terpampang agak risih, disini Jisung langsung mengerti. Hyunjin sedang tak ingin membahas perihal lebih dalam tentang mantan (padahal ia biasanya terbuka untuk membahas Changbin dan pasrah-pasrah saja jika Jisung meledekinya yang berujung Jisung selalu mendapat umpatan seluruh isi kebun binatang). Oke, akan Jisung catat di kepalanya kalau begini. Padahal, ia masih ingin sedikit menggoda Hyunjin, mengetahui lelaki itu yang paling kentara gelisahnya saat dikabari Changbin tengah dalam bahaya.

"Terus gue mau nanya banyak ke lo, ah. Gue kepikiran mulu sama ini daritadi." Hyunjin bergantian memandangi Jisung, menunggu apa yang ingin ia katakan lagi seraya mengubah posisi kepala yang semula bersandar pada _headboard_kasur lalu berpindah menjadi di dekat dada Jisung, "bentar, lo sekalian usapin kepala gue, dong,"

Tangan Jisung refleks langsung menyentuh rambut hitam legam milik Hyunjin yang terasa halus saat jemarinya bebas menyugar disana.

"Tanya apa?"

"Pas di parkiran. Tadi gue kaget pas tau Seungmin nelpon lo. Kalian udah saling kenal, ya?"

Jisung masih asyik menyugar rambut Hyunjin yang menari-nari di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Iya, udah kenal,"

Jisung menaikan alisnya, "Tumben banget lo punya temen kaya Seungmin? Kenal sejak kapan? Setau gue kalian nggak pernah sekelas bareng, 'kan, sampe sekarang?"

Sadar Hyunjin tak langsung menjawab, Jisung memberhentikan kegiatannya dan bangkit untuk melihat wajah Hyunjin. Tampak melamun setelah pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Jisung dilontarkan.

"Eh, gapapa, sih, gausah dijawab juga. Kalo lo capek, tidur aja kita." ucap Jisung sambil menarik selimut untuk membalut tubuhnya dan tubuh Hyunjin. Namun, Hyunjin tak kunjung bergerak. Masih bergeming.

"Gue jawab, kok. Gue tau lo kepo, 'kan."

Jisung sudah terlentang di posisi ternyamannya kemudian tertawa kecil, dengan jemari yang kembali singgah ke rambut Hyunjin untuk ia sugar rambutnya.

"Gue pernah pacaran sama dia," ujar Hyunjin.

Sontak, jemari Jisung terhenti. Menggantung di atas helai rambut hitam milik Hyunjin. Memproses kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Hyunjin.

"Bercanda lo, sat."

"Gausah cemburu,"

"Mana cemburu, anjing? Gue ga percaya aja,"

Sekarang ganti Hyunjin yang tertawa, mendapati wajah Jisung yang tengah mengerucut lucu sekaligus terlihat menyebalkan di matanya. Sejujurnya, ia hendak menghindar dari topik pertanyaan Jisung. Setelah pertama kali sejak bertahun-tahun Hyunjin memutus hubungan dengan Seungmin dan memilih untuk menghindari lelaki itu sejauh apapun bisa. Semesta seolah tengah mengajaknya bercanda. Selama bertahun-tahun Hyunjin mampu menghindar, seakan dunia tak setuju. Ia dan Seungmin kembali dipertemukan di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Dan tadi malam, untuk yang pertama kalinya lagi, ia berhasil berbicara dengan Seungmin. Sebenarnya tak ada _hard feelings_, sih. Hanya saja Hyunjin belum siap ketika Seungmin tiba-tiba menelponnya tadi, padahal mereka sudah lama tak saling bertukar sapa. 

"Jaman SMP, masih cupu banget. Ya, biasalah cinta monyet. Gue suka Seungmin duluan, jadian, tapi, ya, gitu. Kayanya gue kemakan harapan, soalnya Seungmin mutusin gue gara-gara dia nggak yakin sama perasaannya." jelas Hyunjin, "dan lo tau? tadi, pas nama Seungmin muncul di layar nelpon gue, gue berasa kaya kebas. Gak ngira dia ngehubungin gue duluan untuk yang pertama kali, Ji. Setelah putus pas kelas dua SMP."

"Wah, gila. Jadi dia cinta pertama apa gimana, tuh?" tanya Jisung, sebelumnya sempat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hyunjin. Berpikir bahwa dunia memang sekecil itu, ketika mantannya Hyunjin berujung pacaran dengan mantannya Hyunjin yang lain.

Hyunjin mengangguk untuk membenarkan tebakan Jisung, "apalagi pas tau dia pacaran sama Changbin. Gue kaget, sih."

"Terus, lo cemburu?"

"Ya, nggak lah, bego. Ngapain juga. Perasaan suka gue sama itu orang dua udah kelar, ngapain cemburu. Yang ada mau ketawa, sih. Soalnya lucu aja."

"Pantes tadi lo aneh banget pas ketemu sama Seungmin di klinik. Gue udah mikir, sih, kaya ada yang aneh."

"Iya, itu. Karena gue gak siap aja ngeliat dia terus ngomong sama dia."

Jisung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya semua pertanyaan di benaknya yang belum terjawab kini sudah dijawab jelas, "gue kira lo naksir Seungmin, abis aneh banget tadi ngeliat tingkah lo,"

Hyunjin balas menatap Jisung dengan tatapan datar, "kalo mikir suka ngasal,"

"Ngapain naksir Seungmin kalo gue bisa naksir sama pacar gue?"

Jisung saat itu:_ ??????????????????_

"Anjing, bacot." isi kepala Jisung rasanya selalu keluar tanda tanya semua ketika Hyunjin sudah mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menggelikannya itu dengan asal untuk ia lontar begitu saja, "ngomong, tuh, sama guling." Hyunjin kembali terbahak untuk yang kesekian kali melihat Jisung. Rasa lega muncul saat ia akhirnya bisa menceritakan cerita yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat itu kepada Jisung. 

"Ji, besok _fancy__ dinner,_ yuk?"

Jisung menatap heran Hyunjin. Selalu, begitu. Tiba-tiba. Tidak pernah disaring dahulu kalau mau bicara. Maksudnya apa coba, tiba-tiba mengajak _fancy__ dinner. Sok banget._

"Gaya banget, biasa makan di emperan terus dibawa pulang aja segala _fancy__ dinner._" dengus Jisung.

"Gantiin yang tadi, seharusnya kita makan, eh, malah berantem, bonyok sana-sini pula."

Inginnya Jisung protes kenapa harus seberlebihan itu. Lagipula, besok mereka berdua masih masuk sekolah. Ya, tidak tahu, sih, itupun kalau keduanya niat bersekolah atau tidak. Tapi, mendengar suara dengkuran halus Hyunjin memenuhi telinga, Jisung hanya bisa menatap wajah Hyunjin sebentar untuk ia pandang sebelum memasuki alam mimpi.  
  
  
  


_A lot of things were so _ _unexpected_ _ today._

**Author's Note:**

> hv a nice day <333333


End file.
